Answers
by hachimitsu.lemon
Summary: Something is bothering Xanxus. As per Squalo's suggestion, he went to Japan to find the answers to his feelings. He might find answers not just for him however… X27 XanxusTsuna - No more smex people, move along now.
1. When in Doubt

**Answers**

**Summary:** Something is bothering Xanxus. As per Squalo's suggestion, he went to Japan to find the answers to his feelings. He might find answers not just for him however… X27 ftw.

**Warnings:** **OOCness** (because there's no such thing as a non-OOC Xanxus fluff. Come on, seriously). **Boy x Boy stuff **(Cause X27 is the cutest couple in the fandom, nuff said) **Cursing** (it comes with Xanxus) and **bad **_**bad**_** English** (Cause spelling and grammar checking are for squares~ and non-lazy people who succeed in life)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but this fic is a figment of my imagination that if I have lots and lots of money will slip it into one of the filler episodes.

**Hachi: **Nice to meet you all. Ever since I watched the Ring Battle arc, my mind was just filled with X27 is not even funny. But sadly the amount of doujinshi are ridiculously few (I only found 3 scanlated, 1 raw and 1 in Vietnamese (which I still can't read, so it's kinda sad)) and as far as I know, there's not that many of a non-angsty X27 fic, which I understand since Xanxus is a pretty emo dude, but still.

.But anyway, I hope with this you'll understand that this fic is just that – fun fun Xanxus Tsuna loving loving stuff. If you're looking for a fic that is emotionally deep and beautifully written, I'd suggest you read Ashes to Flames. It's awesome.

***

**Chapter 1: When in Doubt**

His first impression of this so-called Vongola Tenth Boss was more of a prey rather than a predator. It wasn't something as simple as disappointment anymore. It was already beyond mere irritation. When he looked disdainfully at the supposed boss, fallen on the ground with his knees shaking in fear, Xanxus only saw him as trash that has to be completely incinerated from the face of this earth.

Xanxus didn't see what the Ninth ever see in that boy, barely in his teens. He wasn't buff or strong at all; he looked relatively skinny and utterly puny. His large eyes and small features reminded him of a girl. The way he speaks annoyed Xanxus to no end, as if he was never sure what comes out of his mouth.

The way he treats his guardians was even more puzzling. It wasn't that that he wasn't familiar with the concept; he just didn't see how it was more effective than _his_ way. How could they follow that meek puny little trash when they were so far stronger than him? The concept that he became stronger because he was protecting them is _weak_.

His gentleness, Xanxus thought, is most unbefitting for a mafia boss.

Yet he lost to that gentle heart.

The resolution of a boy younger than him by many years defeated his flame of fury.

Whenever Xanxus remember it, his scars itch and it annoyed him even more.

Squalo saw him sitting on his chair with an even deeper frown than usual, and he grinned knowing that Xanxus was thinking about Tsuna.

A part of him understood the reason behind his defeat. A part of him refused to accept it. But whatever it was, he knew he had questions for Tsuna.

His brows furrowed even deeper. He wanted to see that boy. Something was bugging him and he knew he had to see him to untie the knot inside of him.

"Vooi, Boss." Squalo grinned meaningfully, "When in doubt, just do it."

It irked Xanxus to think that his subordinate may understand something better than him, so even if he knew Squalo had a point, he flung a blunt heavy object at him anyway.

He ignored Squalo's colorful cursing and said, "Get me a ticket to Japan."

~ tsuzuku ~

**Hachi: **Kinda short for a pilot chapter, but onwards to the next! :3


	2. Visitor in the Rain

**Chapter 2: Visitor in the Rain**

It had been raining in Japan, and Tsuna can't find greater comfort than to curl under his blanket, house completely quiet because Nana and the rest of the freeloaders in his house have gone to Atami for an onsen trip. It's 10 o'clock in the night, and he thanked God it's Friday because that means he doesn't have to worry about homework and he can just laze around in bed, curling under his warm blanket, reading manga until the sound of the rain lulls him to sleep

Bliss, pure bliss, he thought.

That is until a loud and inconsiderate knock – no make that banging - sound can be heard from downstairs.

"Hiii~" Tsuna leaped off his bed when he heard the loud noise. Either somebody was having trouble controlling his strength or he thought the whole house has gone deaf. Or maybe he simply wants to break the door. Tsuna tried to see who was at the door from the window, but the rain made it hard to see.

He proceeded down the stairs cautiously, as the knocking continues relentlessly. He almost swore he could hear a crack as the door is giving up to the abuse. Before his house end up with no door, he chose to face whoever was standing at the door.

Moments later he realized that he should've just turned tail and hide under the bed until the nightmare goes away.

"How long were you planning to make me stand here, you piece of trash?"

After Tsuna did a perfect mimicry of a goldfish with his eyes bulging and mouth gaping, he managed to utter a word appropriate for the situation.

"Xa…Xanxus…"

Xanxus stood there, irritated. Water was dripping from his wet hair, and even though he was standing in the foyer, rain still dripped on his shoulder and the tail of his coat. He had no idea why he's there, despite all the strings he pulled for Vongola's private jet to fly in this weather condition. Because of his sudden decision, there wasn't any car or bodyguard prepared and he had to take the cab. All those he had done (even though it was on impulse) to see Tsuna, and now that he's seen him, all he's done so far is mimic a goldfish and pronounce his name.

Tsuna finally registered that yes, it is indeed Xanxus, the scary man that once tried to kill him and his own father, and that yes, indeed he's standing there wet with a face that looked like he's about to wring Tsuna's neck.

"C-Come on in. You're dripping wet! I'll get the hot water ready." He said as he ran to the bathroom to run the hot water in the tub.

Xanxus walked in, took off his wet coat and loosen his black tie. He heaved a sigh as he felt the burden from the wet garment off his shoulder and felt the warmth of the house. So much for leather shoes, he thought as he kicked off his shoes. He then took off his wet shirt and decided to leave his pants on as he followed Tsuna into the bathroom.

"Umm… the fresh towels are over here, I think." Tsuna rummaged through the cabinet and found a fluffy white towel and gave it to Xanxus.

Tsuna quietly stepped out of the bathroom and Xanxus eased into the tub, feeling the water's warmth slowly replaces the coldness of his skin. He let out an uncharacteristic "Aaaah…" as he never felt so comfortable. It was true what they said about Japanese bath. After a while he can hear the soft whirring of the washing machine from the next room. In the quietness of the bathroom he could hear clattering from outside, followed by the sound of the TV.

Now that he had time to think, he really didn't know why he would go all the way to Japan. He left all his Varia duties to Squalo and had to punch one or two guys until he found someone crazy enough to fly in that kind of weather. After that he even had take a cab like some commoner and wait in the cold rain for a while.

Really, is this all worth it?

He soaked for a while but still couldn't find the answer. In fact, he wasn't sure if there's even a valid question to begin with.

"_When in doubt, just do it."_

_That was a stupid notion_, he thought. A really really stupid idea. When you're in doubt, that's when you need to wait and analyze the situation. Plunging straight to it is plain idiocy. He followed that suggestion and ended up even more confused than before, only this time he was confused at his own action.

He stepped out of the tub and dried himself with the towel. He saw that Tsuna has left some new clothes by the bathroom door and he changed to those. Something was strange about those clothes but he decided anything was better than naked.

***

Strange things always happen to Tsuna, it's probably not even strange anymore. After meeting Reborn, he had daily encounters with weirdos, some of them dangerous.

Xanxus is by far at the top of the list in Tsuna's Dangerous People list.

He's also the last person he expected to see after a month of peace in Namimori after the Ring Battles.

Despite all that he's surprised at his own calmness when dealing with this situation.

Tsuna remembered when he caught a glimpse of Xanxus' bare chest. Like his face, it was covered with scars that surely at one time it must've hurt a lot.

The naïve boss felt a twang of pain in his chest, but he couldn't understand why.

"Maybe he'll want to drink something warm", he thought as he took out the kotatsu in the living room. The rain grew heavier and heavier as the night falls. He then sat under the kotatsu and turned on the TV.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It showed 10.30. "Is he planning to stay over?" he pondered for a while. "Wait a minute, what is he doing here anyway?"

He heard the bathroom door open and gulped. "Don't tell me he's here to kill me?" he turned pale.

"Oi." Said Xanxus' cold low voice. Tsuna responded with a yelp.

Tsuna was scared to turn around but he did it anyway.

"Hrmfh!!" was all he could make out before he burst out in uncontrollable laughter. He knew laughing at Xanxus could mean instant death, but seeing Xanxus in his dad's jersey and a T-shirt with a huge kanji of "GUTS!" was just a complete and hilarious mismatch.

Xanxus' face tinged red a bit from the embarrassment and his flame of fury burned on his right hand. "You fuckin' trash…"

"Wah! Wah wah wah wait wait wait I'm sorry!" Tsuna panicked and tried to calm him, "If we fight now we'll lose the roof over our head! Just calm down, okay? Deep breath..."

Xanxus growled and the flame of fury vanished. He sat down and folded his arms, face sullen as usual. For a while the room was filled with silence and the sound of the rain outside.

"Um… would you like to drink something?" Tsuna decided to break the awkward silence.

"Coffee."

"…right. Hold on one minute." He laughed nervously and went to the kitchen.

Xanxus lifted the blanket on the kotatsu curiously. He saw Tsuna put his legs under the blanket and he decided to do the same. Immediately he felt instant comfort and warmth, almost similar to the previous hot bath. The warmth was so comforting he almost fell asleep right away. He stuck his arms under the blanket until he was covered up to his neck.

"_I should consider buying one to take home to Italy."_ He thought.

"Thanks for waiting… Oh," Tsuna came out from the kitchen with two steaming cups, "Is this your first time under a kotatsu, Xanxus-san?" he tried to hold back a chuckle because Xanxus looked extremely content and comfortable. It was such a cute sight.

"Are you making fun of me, trash?" he scowled in reply.

Scratch that, no that wasn't so cute after all. "N-no, of course not. I'm sorry." He cowered as he set down the cup in front of Xanxus.

Xanxus took a sip of the coffee and immediately spewed it out.

"Fuck! The hell? This is so sweet!!" he cursed and spat, "The fuck are you trying to pull, trash?"

"A-Ah sorry, the only coffee we have right now is the pre-mixed instant kind. My mom loves caramel macchiato you see…" Tsuna tried to reason. Xanxus glowered at him as if sugar should never touch his lips and somehow Tsuna has broken that taboo.

"Um… you can have my hot cocoa; it's not too sweet compared to that." He tried to smile as he switched the cups. "Okay?"

Xanxus heaved a sigh and took a sip of Tsuna's cup. Granted, it's not sweet compared to that disgusting coffee. Still, Xanxus was surprised at how calm he was about all this. Normally he would have hurled the cup across the room and burn the house down.

"Drinking things like this is a sign that you're still a baby, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He scoffed.

Tsuna pouted a bit and mumbled, "…I like it, so leave me alone..."

"Huh?!" came Xanxus' deathly glare.

"Hiiii~~ N-Nothing. It's nothing."

Another moment of silence followed. It was a good thing the TV was on; otherwise the house would be in complete and awkward silence.

"So… um…Xanxus-san, why are you here?" Tsuna took a sip of his coffee and found that it is indeed disgustingly sweet.

Xanxus answered that question with silence.

"Where's that arcobaleno?" he asked after a while.

"Reborn? He's gone on an onsen trip with my mom."

"_Wait. Crap. That means he can murder me right here and now and Reborn wouldn't be here to stop him!" _Tsuna immediately panicked and cold sweat started running down his face.

"Heh. Guess that means nobody will be able to save you if I want to kill you right here and now, huh?" Xanxus grinned rather maliciously. Tsuna felt like his death was already sealed.

"But I wouldn't fly all the way from Italy just to kill you. That's such a waste of time." He added when he knew Tsuna was taking it seriously. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, are you on vacation then?" Tsuna smiled innocently, relieved that he will live to see tomorrow.

"…Well, yeah. Something like that." he replied, somehow getting more and more uneasy and irritated.

Tsuna was about to say something before the TV announcer brought the midnight news. It was already that late.

"Um… so you'll be staying the night?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah." Xanxus heard himself reply. Now he was even more puzzled at himself. Was that his plan all along?

"Alright, I'll get the guest futon ready then." He stood up and walked upstairs "Come upstairs whenever you want to turn in."

***

Tsuna felt a little bit more cheerful now that he knew that Xanxus wasn't there to kill him. He took out the guest futon and laid it on the floor.

He stared a while at the futon. Somehow he found it very hard to believe that Xanxus would ever sleep on the floor. No, not a chance. He concluded that he's the one who was going to sleep there, and he didn't really mind.

"Oi, trash."

"Hii!!" Tsuna jolted. "Xa-Xanxus-san!"

"You better fix that jumpiness of yours, it's annoying." Xanxus said, irritated.

"S-Sorry."

"And stop stuttering, that's even more annoying!" He yelled full of rage, followed by a sigh.

"Yes! I-I'm sorry!"

"And stop apologizing!! Dammit, are you trying to irritate me to death?" He roared and this time his flame of fury did come out.

"W-Wah! Xanxus-san, calm down!" Tsuna was scared for real this time. The rest of his guardian wasn't there to stop him if he goes berserk.

Xanxus let out a deep deep sigh, "And?"

"And what?" Tsuna looked up at Xanxus, still a bit scared.

"What's that blanket doing on the floor?"

"Er… that's for me to sleep on…" Tsuna smiled weakly," Xanxus-san, you can take the bed."

Xanxus chuckled, "So the Vongola Tenth is going to sleep on the floor while his subordinate takes up the bed, huh? You're frikkin' hilarious, trash."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna didn't want to know where this is going…

"For a Mafioso, you're damn lacking of dignity." He scowled.

"Then are you going to sleep on the floor?"

"Fuck no."

Tsuna face-faulted, "Then where does that leave us?!"

Xanxus rubbed his chin for a bit, probably pondering if it was a good idea or not. He decided that it (probably) is.

"OK, then we both get the bed."

"WHAAAA~~T? It's a twin bed!" Tsuna protested "It's going to get really cramped!"

"Quit complaining, it's your bed." Xanxus hauled Tsuna up the bed with one fell swoop and got on the bed. He covered them both with the blanket and muttered, "…nite."

"_Crap crap crap this is awkward." _Kept running in Tsuna's mind. Not everyday you share the bed with a guy that was so intent in killing you a month before.

His back touches Xanxus' and he can feel his high body heat.

How long has it been since he slept next to someone?

Regardless of how much he was scared shitless by that man, a part of Tsuna felt thankful for his presence. He was so used to be surrounded by Reborn and the others that he thought he would appreciate his lone time.

But apparently, he hated the silence in the house. He hated the feeling that his world was confined into one small room, with no other life outside. He hated not having anyone to talk to.

Tsuna glanced over his shoulder and caught glimpse of Xanxus' large broad back.

For what it's worth, he was glad Xanxus was there.

"If you kick me out of bed, I'll personally rip your head apart, trash."

Or maybe not.

~tsuzuku~

**Hachi:** D'awwwww~~ I love X27. Xanxus is such a manly seme and Tsuna is such a cute uke. It's like they're meant to be together This world needs more X27 lovin'. Squalo27 is cute too, but for some reason I'm not too hot on XanSqualo.

I'll stop rambling now.

R&R please…. ('3')

Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I can get a review… I just want to know if people are reading this.


	3. Bliss

**Chapter 3: Bliss**

**Hachi: **Awww thanks guys, your review makes me go :) to :D to :DD

I know there wasn't enough boyxboy lovin' in the previous chapter, but this chapter should make up for it. Hope you like it ^_^

I realized this chapter is super short (it's even shorter than the first) but I promise the next one will be uploaded in a jiffy.

**Warnings: OOC-ness, Cursing, Boy x Boy stuffs.**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo is still not mine, so stop asking.

* * *

Xanxus felt the boy next to him squirm a little bit and he grew irritated. He hasn't understand a thing ever since he came here. He was puzzled at how easy Tsuna let him in the house. He was confused at how he felt so at home in here. He couldn't comprehend how this teenager can both enrage and calm him so easily. The thing is, he was more irritated at himself because he kept doing these things that he wasn't used to or probably hadn't even thought about in his life.

Sleeping on the same bed, for one, with a guy, no less.

Well, he's not really a guy. More like a brat.

Well, that certainly didn't make it better, did it?

He couldn't remember the last time he share a bed with someone. Being a mafia he never lacked a partner, but he always kicked them out after sex. He didn't want to deal with attachment, and _'women thinks they can tie you down with their body when all they're after is money.'_

It was probably the first ever.

Xanxus rolled over and watched Tsuna's sleeping back, listening to his rhythmic breathing.

No, he thought.

"_I slept together with my mom before the Ninth adopted me."_ He remembered, _"just like this."_ That was the time when they were poor, yet he had his mother's warmth. But even after that she was seduced by power to sell off his son.

Being with Sawada Tsunayoshi reminded him of a lot of things that he didn't want to remember. Warmth, gentleness, and sweetness. He tossed all of those aside to become the boss.

Yet Sawada Tsunayoshi embraced all those and still became the mafia boss.

"Mmmn…" Tsuna rolled over and came face to face with Xanxus. Xanxus jumped a little until he realized that Tsuna was still asleep. He wouldn't be caught dead staring at Tsuna's sleeping face.

Tsuna's face started twisting in a weird way and he kept mumbling, "Reborn… no… can't… don't wanna… GAH! …Bianchi! Stay away~~"

"Hmpf…" Xanxus held back a laugh, trying to imagine what this boy was dreaming about. Tsuna kept tossing and turning until he eventually ended up burying his face in Xanxus' chest.

Xanxus was paralyzed.

He really froze. He absolutely didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to put his hand or where to look. Of course his brain told him to throw the little trash off the bed, but when he caught a waft of his sweet-smelling shampoo it was like all reason flew out of the window.

_Fuck fuck fuck this is such a bad idea. _

But he still put his arms around the boy anyway.

He knew things are going to look damn awkward tomorrow, but fuck, this felt like it was the most right thing he has ever done. He slowly caressed Tsuna's soft hair and let his other hand rest on Tsuna's small waist. He heard Tsuna sighed contently and caressed his cheek softly. When he buried his face in Tsuna's soft brown hair, and felt the warmth of the boy in his arms, he found greater comfort than any kotatsu could ever provide.

Bliss, pure bliss, he thought.

~tsuzuku~

* * *

**Hachi:** I seriously hate the cold and I seriously considered buying a kotatsu for my house, but when I saw that it's about $150 and takes another $50 to ship, I reconsidered.

That aside, I think I made Xanxus too fluffy. Hey, it was his idea to sleep with Tsuna, he should know that it will turn anyone into a helpless bundle of fluff.

If you're wondering what Tsuna was dreaming about, it was about a Giant Poisonous Tofu Monster.

Yeah.


	4. The Art of Cooking Breakfast

**Chapter 4 : The Art of Cooking Breakfast**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hachi:** You didn't believe me when I said this is gonna be full of crack? You'll believe me now.

Many thanks for my wonderful reviewers, you really keep me writing. As a show of my gratitude, I'll do my best in the smex part (which is coming in chapter 6 onwards). .

If you're wondering why the updates are so fast (or slow), I already wrote up to chapter 7, but I have a system of uploading the next chapter after a certain amount of review. My friend taught me this and I'm just curious at how effective this is in raking reviews. LOL. But worry not, after a reasonable amount of time, I'll upload anyway.

**Warnings:** Ludicrous comedy and Xanxus' liberal use of the F word. Not so much boi lovin' here as I wanted it, but it's coming ;)

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn is still not mine, no matter how often I say it.

* * *

Tsuna had nightmares before. With Reborn's everyday antics and all those freeloader in his house, sometimes every day's stress get carried into his dreams.

But last night, he slept rather well. Maybe it was because it was raining. But somewhere in the middle of his nightmare, he felt safe. Somehow he felt so warm and comfortable, and he can smell a familiar, nostalgic scent. It reminded him of when he used to cry in his father's arms.

Tsuna woke up and felt something heavy on him. He oddly found it hard to breathe, like something was covering his mouth. He also found a pair of strong arms around him.

The heck?

He tried to struggle free, but whoever it was didn't want to let go of his warmth that easily.

"Mmh… Stop… Squirming." Said a still sleepy Xanxus, moving his hand from Tsuna's back to his waist to keep him still. His other hand was on the back of Tsuna's head so he couldn't pull away.

Wait. Xanxus?

"Wah! Wah! Waah!!" Tsuna panicked and shoved Xanxus off the bed and he fell with a great noise.

_What the heck happened last night?_ Tsuna thought in panic. Wait wait wait wait… why is Xanxus here? Right, he came yesterday. And it was raining. And then… and then what? How did they end up in that situation?

"You fucking piece of trash…" growled Xanxus from the floor. He was completely awake now and Tsuna could only whimper in fear on the bed.

"You fucking did it now…" the flame blazed red as he rose up. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING TRASH!!!"

"Gyaaah!!" Tsuna leapt out of the bed and ran to the hall just in time to escape the flaming fist that blasted the door and half the wall of his room.

"Quit running, you damn fuck!! I'll burn your ass down!" Xanxus chased him downstairs, searing the hallway wall in the process

"Aaargh!! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Tsuna was backed up to a corner and his last resort was pleading Xanxus for whatever mercy he had left.

"…Dammit!" Xanxus finally gave up and let his last punch land next to Tsuna's face, making a burning hole on the kitchen door.

Both men sighed, one in relief, and the other in contempt.

"Um… would you like some breakfast?" Tsuna offered, despite how close he was to getting burned to ashes.

"…Hmm… Yeah, all those running made me hungry." Xanxus replied, despite of how close he was to burning Tsuna to ashes..

***

Tsuna put on her mom's apron and reheated the miso soup his mother made. The rice was already in the rice cooker and the sunny side up eggs came out okay, so he was feeling pretty good about this whole breakfast thing.

Of course he didn't know that Xanxus is the world's most picky eater. And he gets violent. Which is not a good combination.

While Tsuna was preparing breakfast, Xanxus sat on the dining table, watching him. He knew nobody on earth would dare to say it, but having the Vongola 10th Boss playing wife to the Varia leader did kind of fill him with some kind of expectation.

_It's such a waste he's a guy_, Xanxus thought as he continued watching absent mindedly. _If he were a girl I surely wouldn't mind making him my…_

"Xanxus-san?" Tsuna interrupted his rather dangerous thought and brought him back to reality. "Are you OK? You seem kinda out of it."

"I-I'm fine." He looked away because he knew his face was flushed, "How long are you planning to make me wait, trash? I'm hungry."

"It's ready." Tsuna said with a smile as he set the breakfast on the table. He took off his apron and sat.

Xanxus took a sip of the miso, "The miso soup is pretty good."

"Really?" Tsuna smiled brightly and felt kind of glad that Xanxus complimented his mother's miso.

He took a bite of the fried egg. "The fried egg is not bad, but it's a bit too salty for my ta-… CRUNCH."

Silence.

"CRUNCH crack CRUNCH."

Xanxus took out a piece of egg shell from his mouth.

Silence as Xanxus glared daggers and Tsuna turned pale.

"Sa…wa… da… Tsuna… yoshi…" Xanxus quivered in anger.

Tsuna was making his escape, "Wow… what fine weather we're having today… I guess I'll go visit Gokudera!"

"Come back here and let me kill you!!"

"Hiii~~!"

***

"Seriously, you can't even crack an egg properly. Are you even an intelligent human being?" Xanxus shook his head in disbelief.

Tsuna's face was swollen from Xanxus' Reborn-level beating, "It's not as easy as it looks you know… Why don't you try it?"

"Hmph, is that a challenge, trash? Bring it on!"

Moments later Tsuna thought that maybe he shouldn't have said that, if he knew that Xanxus would make a mess of the whole kitchen and wasted almost 2 dozens of her mom's egg supply. He glanced at the pile of charred fried eggs on the plate, floor, ceiling, and wall.

Sure he got to see Xanxus in a frilly apron, but really, is this really worth it?

"Shit, this is not happening! One more time!" he announced and grabbed another egg. This time the egg almost cracked just by him gripping it.

"Wait wait wait!! No more, stop! I'll teach you so please just stop" Tsuna managed to stop him before he lose the remaining dozen that he was going to rely on as food for two for the next 3 days.

"I don't need you to teach me how to fry a fucking egg!" he said stubbornly.

"Xanxus-san, how many more eggs are you planning to fry until you're satisfied?" Tsuna sighed, "Let me just show you once, okay?"

"I… Damn. Fine. Let's see what you can do."

Tsuna thought that his stubbornness was kind of cute, although it _was_ getting annoying. "Okay. Well first you put the oil on the pan and spread it with a paper towel…"

"Hnn."

"Then you tap the egg to the edge of the pan like this," Tsuna demonstrated "Hard enough to crack it, but not too hard for it to spill."

"Put it in the pan, wait for it to settle a little bit and the inside to cook, sprinkle a dash of salt, and flip it once for the other side. Done."

"Hmm." Xanxus looked at the fried egg Tsuna made, and said "Looks easy enough. But this shit takes too long."

"I've got an idea." Xanxus grinned and grabbed one of the eggs from the pile and held it in his hand.

Tsuna immediately had a bad feeling that things were going to get real bad real fast.

"Hmph!" Xanxus lit his flame of fury to cook the egg in his hand.

The effect was like if you put an egg in a microwave, multiplied by ten.

Tsuna stood silently and stared at the burnt pattern on the wall and floor and to the gooey mess covering him and Xanxus.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

~ tsuzuku ~

**  
Hachi:** I admit this chapter is written just because I want to see Xanxus in a frilly apron. Fanart, anyone? *runs away*


	5. Laundry Day

**Chapter 5: Laundry Day**

**Hachi: **Yay! We reached 25 reviews! *resisting the urge to say 'You've done well, my minions.'* Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Sorry if I can't reply to each one of you. The next chapter will have smex (not hardcore smex, but still...) and it's a no-no for some of you who are underage, so please keep that in mind.

The next chapter will be uploaded when this reach 35 reviews or next week, whichever comes first. Please R&R (- ' 3 ' -) It fills my heart with joy to know that someone's reading what I wrote.

**Warnings:** Lots of underwear. This chapter is a complete and pure crack. My lack of sleep actually takes away more class than I thought from my writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. I don't own Tsuna's boxers either.

* * *

After hours of cleaning the kitchen (in which Xanxus contributed very little and messed up quite a lot) Tsuna sat on the deck and noticed that the weather was pleasantly sunny today after all the rain yesterday. After soaking in the sun for a while, he decided to do the laundry.

Xanxus stepped out of the bath with another Iemitsu's wacky kanji shirt, but this time Tsuna knew better than to laugh at Xanxus, no matter how ridiculous the kanji on that shirt was.

"What are you doing, trash?"

"I'm going to take out the laundry to hang dry outside." Tsuna smiled, "Do you want to help me, Xanxus-san?"

"Help you with laundry?" Xanxus looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes." He smiled even brighter.

"You want _me_ to help _you_ with laundry?"

"_He's probably out of his mind"_, Xanxus thought. _"Don't I scare him anymore? Is it the shirt?"_

_Where the fuck did he get the gall to ask me to help him with __**laundry?**_

"Xanxus-san." He added, "Half of it is your clothes, you know."

_Fuck. I could've sworn I grow weaker and softer every second I spend with this guy_

_._***

Xanxus grumbled a bit as he carried the large laundry bucket filled with the clothes from the washing machine to the front yard.

"Dammit, you have a lot of guts making me do this." He put the last bucket next to Tsuna.

"Thanks, Xanxus-san." He smiled and said, "You can take a break now, I'll make lunch after I'm done with this."

"Heh." He shrugged and went inside.

He lounged on the sofa for a while and turned on the TV. Nothing was on except a sappy Korean drama. He watched it for a while, decided that the little girl was probably going to die anyway, and got all irritated at how melodramatic everyone was about it. He switched the channel and watched some cooking show, lost interest because the host was the type that piss him off the most, and watched some Saturday morning anime against his better judgment.

After a while, he found that he really didn't have anything to do until Tsuna was done with laundry anyway and decided to help.

"Oi, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He caught Tsuna humming a weird little song that he has never heard before and chuckled, "Wait, did you write that song yourself?"

"Gah! Xanxus-san! I thought you went inside!" Tsuna turned an interesting shade of red when he saw the older man appeared..

"I got bored. Give me something to do."

"Aah… Then can you hang the clothes in that bucket? Just wring it like this and hang it, and then use the clothespin to hold it in place."

"Heh, that's easy."

Tsuna immediately felt a déjà vu. It quickly reminded him of how long he had to clean the kitchen after a certain someone claimed how 'easy' frying an egg is.

"J-Just be gentle with the…"

RRRRRIP.

It didn't take Tsuna's hyper-intuition to know what that sound was.

"Ah. Oops." Xanxus almost (almost) looked sheepish as he held pieces of (what used to be) a white T-shirt with a 27 on it.

"Ah… ahaha… Don't worry about it."

RRRRRRRIP.

"Um… maybe you shouldn't wring it so hard..." Tsuna smiled weakly and decided that he will never ask Xanxus to do any household chores ever again.

Then he paused a moment to register whatever piece of laundry Xanxus was viewing with such great fascination.

Xanxus was holding one of Tsuna's most embarrassing boxers, the white one with the red cutesy hearts on it his mom got him on a sale.

"Aaaah!!" he snatched it from Xanxus' hands, hid it behind him and turned completely red in embarrassment. "O-On second thought, I'll do that bucket. Why don't you do this one?"

"Hmmm…." Xanxus grinned in devilish amusement. "So you wear that kind of underwear, Sawada Tsunayoshi… You're more interesting than I thought."

"S-shut up! Stop leering at my underwear, you perv!" Tsuna barked in embarrassment, completely forgetting who he was talking to. It dawned on him seconds afterwards.

"What did you call me!?" flame of fury blazed madly and Tsuna managed to move the bucket of laundry before Xanxus could incinerate his whole wardrobe.

_Oh, some of the clothes on the top pile got dry from the heat_, Tsuna thought, _Xanxus-san is pretty useful._

"X-Xanxus-san… I-I didn't mean…" Tsuna backed away after he put the laundry at a safe place, "Just… just get rid of the flames first, okay? The smoke is going to bother the neighbors…"

"I don't give a fuck about the neighbors, all I know is that I'm about to kick your fucking ass!" Xanxus didn't bother to control the volume of his voice neither.

"W-wait…"

"Juudaime!!" cried a very familiar voice, followed by a set of flying dynamites.

"Tch!" Xanxus dodged the dynamite and jumped to the rooftop, leaving Tsuna and the laundry to deal with the repercussions of the explosion.

"Juudaime! Are you okay, Juudaime?" Gokudera and Yamamoto came running.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna didn't know if he should feel relieved or be more afraid. These three always end up wrecking something. Not that there was anything left in the house that Xanxus haven't wrecked already.

"You bastard… what were you trying to do to Juuudaime?" Gokudera yelled at Xanxus, who even with his kanji T-shirt and rolled up jersey pants can still look completely badass standing on the roof.

"Hmph. One of the guardian dogs, huh." He scoffed, "That all you got, trash?"

"What did you say!?" Gokudera took the bait. "I haven't even warmed up! Take this!"

Gokudera tripled the dynamite and Xanxus effortlessly blasted them while they were still on the air, resulting in multiple explosions and a shit load of smoke.

"What was that? Huh, your weapon makes a lot of noise, but doesn't even itch. Just like the user, what a joke." Xanxus laughed mockingly, provoking Gokudera even more.

"Aaah? This is nothing!! Don't think that I'll stop here!"

'_If they keep going on like this, I will have more things to worry about than mere laundry.' _Tsuna somehow knew from experience. "Ah… Ah~ what should I do?"

"Yamamoto… can you stop them?" He turned to Yamamoto, hoping that he knew a way to stop this fight. Yamamoto instead watched the flame and explosives dance in the air in mild amusement, obviously didn't see the graveness of the situation.

"With Gokudera like that, that's probably impossible… I don't think I can stop Xanxus either…" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, "I guess they'll just have to duke it out, Tsuna."

Wow, that didn't help at all.

"No way… what should I do…" Tsuna looked around to see if he can find something to stop the fight and found nothing. "Gokudera-kun, stop it!"

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll finish a guy like that before lunch!"

That pushed Xanxus' button.

"Hmm? Say that again, trash?" his flame flickered angrily, "Who's finishing who?"

"I won't let a guy like you get close to Juudaime! I'll serve your ass on a silver plate for Juudaime!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"I didn't want to kill you in respect that you are still a Vongola," Xanxus took out his X Gun, his red eyes burning even more in anger, "But you're asking for it! Learn manners in the afterlife, you fucking trash!"

His gun glowed bright orange as he inserted his flames into the gun and Gokudera thought that he was probably screwed this time. Yamamoto was about to shove Gokudera out of the way as he reached for his bat.

"WAIT! STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" Tsuna finally cried out in desperation. His sudden outburst appeared to surprise the two men, and they stood still dumbfounded.

"Gokudera-kun! Didn't I tell you to stop?! You're so quick to blow up stuff, it's so goddamn annoying!" Gokudera concluded that Tsuna has finally snapped and he better shut up if he didn't want to die.

"Xanxus-san, you too! Stop getting mad at the drop of a hat!! Now get the fuck down here or I'll personally drag your ass down!" Xanxus actually quivered a little bit, because the usually meek little boy now looked like he was about to bite his head off.

"Fuck. Fine, I'm hungry anyway." He shrugged and acted as if Tsuna's outburst didn't affect him at all and jumped down. Tsuna sighed. It feels like he had two 8 year old kids. His mom is probably glad he's an only child.

"When are we going to eat lunch? I'm starving." Xanxus demanded from Tsuna as if Tsuna was supposed to feed him and he has somehow neglected that responsibility. _There's something strange about this house_, Tsuna thought. At first Tsuna thought it was just because Xanxus was the most self-centered person on earth, but when he remembered how Lambo, I Pin and Bianchi acted as if they were practically adopted, he knew the problem was with how welcoming both him and his mother were.

"Fine. You two can finish with the laundry so Yamamoto and I prepare the lunch." Tsuna sighed and gave in, "Yamamoto, can you give me a hand?"

"Oh, sounds like a plan!" Yamamoto cheerfully followed Tsuna inside.

"Whaaat~! Juudaime, I don't want to do it with this guy!" Gokudera expressed his great dislike of the idea.

"Please, Gokudera-kun. I'm counting on you." Came Tsuna's killer 5 words that attacked straight to Gokudera's pride as his right hand man, topped off with a cheerful, _trusting _smile.

"Y-ye-yes!! Just leave it to me!" Gokudera gave the expected response.

"Keh, ridiculous. I'm not playing along." Xanxus scoffed at Gokudera's simple-mindedness.

"Yeah, why don't you just stand there so Juudaime can give me all the credit? I don't need your help anyway." Gokudera couldn't care less about Xanxus now that he got a mission from his beloved boss, "You probably couldn't do it anyway and made a mess instead."

_Bingo_, Tsuna thought but couldn't say out loud.

"The fuck? Alright punk, let me show you how this is done!" he grabbed a piece of laundry and wring it until it almost completely dry and hung it on the clothesline. He was actually doing pretty well when he put his mind to it.

"Heh. Not bad." Gokudera grabbed another piece of laundry and wring it, "But can you do THIS?"

"They seem to be having fun, huh?" Yamamoto smiled brightly and stopped, "Tsuna, what happened to your kitchen?"

"Xanxus." Came the appropriate answer to the burned kitchen wall and the seared hallway wall. Tsuna sighed as he took out the ingredients for that day's lunch and dinner.

"What are we making today?" Yamamoto carefully set his stuff on the floor as he inspected the ingredients on the counter.

"I thought we can do something simple like a cream stew." Tsuna said as he took out the pan from the cupboard.

"Would you like to try my famous omelet rice?" Yamamoto offered.

"Uh… I'd rather not eat anymore egg today, sorry." Tsuna shuddered remembering his experience with egg today. Of course all those fried eggs had to go somewhere, and if Tsuna got caught throwing away food, Nana would be really angry.

Tsuna gradually noticed that the boys at the yard were being more noisy than usual. It seemed like Yamamoto noticed it earlier, because he kept looking that way. At first he thought Yamamoto was just worried about Gokudera being left alone with Xanxus, but after he caught what they were arguing about, he wished he didn't leave them alone at all.

"Aaah! That pile is Juudaime's underwear! Let me do that pile, you're not worthy to touch those!" Gokudera quickly noticed the familiar patterned boxers Xanxus just hung on the clothesline.

"The fuck are you saying!? Deal with your own pile, you fucking perverted trash! This here's mine to do!" Xanxus naturally refused to step down.

"Why you… don't you call me a perv when you're the one touching Juudaime's underwear all over!"

"Hey Tsuna, they're fighting over your underwear." Yamamoto somehow found it extremely amusing.

Tsuna's face turned a bright shade of red and he swore never to ask Xanxus to do laundry ever again.

**~tsuzuku~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hachi: **Uh… yeah. Tsuna has lotsa boxers. I noticed in every episode where he goes to the Deathperation mode, he always has different underwear on. And I watched… what, 75 episodes? Granted he didn't go to Deathperation mode every time, but still…

A-Anyway… Yeah, Xanxus is a closet pervert in my book :P I feel like his personality is getting more twisted in my hand, but I like a twisted Xanxus.

I didn't plan on Goku and Yama to appear so soon, but meh.


	6. Scar

**Chapter 6: Scar**

**Hachi:** Time for more fluffeh tiem!!!! I can has boi secks nao?

If Xanxus can get laid only on the second night he spend there, that's because he's one supa sexy hunka hunka hot stuff. No plot hole there. Okay? Okay.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, we reach 35 faster than I thought :D… Two more chapters to go :) The next one will be uploaded once the review reaches 50 or next week. Whichever comes first.

**Warnings: Huge plot hole **(Plot hole? What plot hole? I don't see it lalala) **Fun Fun NSFW** **Boy x Boy lovin' **(I say NSFW because if I'm caught reading this at work I'll probably bite my tongue to death before my HR can say anything, so yeah). Uh… I wonder if I should rate this fic an M now…

Nah.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. Do not want scary lawyers at my door please.

* * *

"Fuck, that trash kept picking a fight with me." Xanxus grumbled as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Ahahaha…." Tsuna laughed nervously. He kept fiddling with his T-shirt and he wouldn't move from the door (or what was left of it after Xanxus' flame burned it down to charcoal anyway).

"What are you doing over there, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Aren't you going to bed?"

"Um… that is… Xanxus-san," Tsuna could feel his face redden, "are we really going to sleep like this again?"

"Are you going to complain like this every night? Come here." Xanxus pulled Tsuna's arm and Tsuna fell on Xanxus. Now Tsuna was sure his face was completely red, because Xanxus made a point to tease him about it.

"What's this? Are you that nervous sleeping with me?" he said with a mischievous, almost boyish grin, making Tsuna even more flustered seeing the expression he has never seen before.

Tsuna rolled from on top of Xanxus to the bed and buried his face in the pillow to hide his flushed face. Determined not to let Xanxus see his blushing face, he muttered a muffled "…good night…" and hope Xanxus would spare him from any more embarrassment.

"Hmm? Can't hear you." Xanxus laughed and pulled him into his arms. No such mercy from Xanxus, of course.

"Xanxus-san, what are you…" Tsuna tried to pull away but Xanxus was holding him too tightly.

"Shut up, it's cold so give me your body warmth." Xanxus said; rubbing his feet together with Tsuna's to warm it up.

"Dammit, this room feels colder than before. What the hell is wrong with this country?" Xanxus pulled Tsuna closer. At some point Tsuna didn't feel like resisting anymore.

"…Gee, I wonder who was it that blasted my bedroom wall to bits?" Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Tch, with just one word from me those walls are going to be good as new and even better." Xanxus, raised in a influential mafia family, believed that there is no deed too evil to fix with money and power "How about we change this shoddy old wooden floor with some marble?"

"…Please don't, the whole second floor is going to collapse."

"Besides, all that wouldn't happen if you didn't shove me off the bed like that." Xanxus, who obviously thought he wasn't the one in the wrong, defended himself,

"What do you expect!? Of course I'll be surprised if I wake up in a situation like that!" Tsuna sighed, "Do you always hug people in your sleep, Xanxus-san?"

"Hmm, no." Xanxus pondered for a while, "You're probably the only one."

Tsuna had no idea Xanxus could say or do some extremely embarrassing things like that with a straight face, but for some reason he didn't mind so much Xanxus hugging him. Something felt very soothing and nostalgic.

"It's not as if you don't like me hugging you, right?" Xanxus played with a lock of Tsuna's hair nonchalantly "You sighed so contently last night too."

"T-that's because…" Tsuna blushed again, "Your shirt kind of smelled like my dad so I just felt nostalgic…"

Within a split second, Xanxus sat up, took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, and then reverted back to their original position.

"Xa-Xanxus-san?" Tsuna suddenly felt more nervous now that he's pressed against Xanxus' bare chest.

"I'm not some fucking stand-in for Iemitsu." If Tsuna didn't know better, he could've sworn Xanxus was sulking.

Tsuna was stunned for a moment and giggled at how childish he was, "You're going to catch a cold sleeping like that."

"That's what you're here for."

With Xanxus' shirt off, his scars from when the Ninth Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough froze Xanxus were right in front of Tsuna, as well as some newer scars. Tsuna couldn't help but be concerned about it.

"Hey… Can I touch it…?"

"WHAT?" Xanxus clearly had his mind in the gutter.

"…your scar."

"Oh," a hint of disappointment, followed by a nod of approval.

Tsuna slowly lifted a finger and touched the scar on Xanxus' chest.

"Did I do this?" he carefully traced the scar on his right breast to his shoulder blade.

Xanxus just shrugged, "Probably."

"Does it still hurt?"

"It doesn't even itch." Was Xanxus reply, although it was not exactly a lie. "I don't need you pitying me."

Tsuna looked at him for a second and replied, "I know. I'm not."

Xanxus tightened his embrace slightly in response, showing that he was grateful for that.

Tsuna kept touching his scars absent-mindedly, pondering about what Squalo had said about Xanxus' rage towards the Ninth that lead to his betrayal and punishment. He tried to imagine his grief that turned to hatred when he found out about himself.

_It was probably more embarrassment than disappointment_, Tsuna thought, _He's like a kid that gets angry to hide the fact that he's embarrassed._

When he found out that he wasn't the Ninth real son after all, he got ashamed at his own pride which he didn't deserve. And the embarrassment turned to rage, which he directed towards the Ninth. Xanxus perceived it as being betrayed. But when Tsuna saw the gentleness mirrored in the Ninth's eyes, he knew everything was just a misunderstanding. _If only he could see that gentleness,_ Tsuna thought, _maybe this scar wouldn't be here._

At one point Tsuna's finger came too close to Xanxus' nipples and Xanxus flinched.

"What's this? Are you trying to seduce me?" Xanxus' low voice whispered in Tsuna's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Wha—Who- Who's trying to seduce you!?" Tsuna panicked as he felt Xanxus' finger snaking under his shirt.

"Hmm?" Xanxus ran his finger along Tsuna's spine, and then moved to fondle his front. "Really? So all that touching wasn't your way to put me in the mood?"

"N-no…" Tsuna felt his strength leaving him "I was just… ah!"

"Well, this is my way to put you in the mood." Xanxus chuckled, pleased at Tsuna's reaction to his touch.

"Xan…xus… sa… Nnh… Stop…" Tsuna tried to stop Xanxus' hands from intruding even more that it already has.

"You want me to stop after all this?" Xanxus playfully nibbled his ear and continued kissing down to Tsuna's neck. "Are you afraid I'm going to make you lose control, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

No reply from the teen, as he was helplessly out of breath. When Xanxus caught a glimpse of Tsuna's aroused face, he realized that he was the one losing control. Xanxus' lips caught Tsuna's and Xanxus moved on top of him.

"Xan… Mnn!" Tsuna opened his mouth to protest, but that only allowed Xanxus' tongue to invade inside. Moans can be heard from the younger boy as Xanxus let his tongue roam, playfully jostling with Tsuna's tongue. When their lips parted, Tsuna gazed at the man on top of him, out of breath and dazed.

"Sorry," he whispered to Tsuna's neck, "I don't think I can stop anymore." He bit it hard enough to leave a mark, and he licked the freshly made bruise, causing Tsuna to moan even louder. His lips and tongue ran freely on Tsuna's slender body, every touch sent Tsuna quivering. His hand caressed Tsuna's torso and move up of pinch his already erect nipple.

"Nn… ah!" Tsuna was scared of himself, moaning in a voice he never thought he could make before. When Xanxus touched him, it was like his mind went blank. Xanxus' touches felt hot on his skin, and Tsuna found himself paralyzed in fear knowing that Tsuna was losing control with every single touch.

"Tsunayoshi…" his voice as he called his name sounded deeper than usual, and Tsuna felt something fluttering in his stomach. "It's already hard."

"Xan…xus…" Tsuna begged as his breathing got more and more ragged, "No more… Sto…"

Xanxus silenced his protest with another kiss and grabbed Tsuna's trembling hand. His crimson eyes met Tsuna's teary brown eyes as if begging for trust. Tsuna was mesmerized by the burning crimson for a while before he put his arms around Xanxus. Xanxus was stunned for a brief moment. Tsuna's dazed eyes watched him questioningly, wondering why his hands stopped. Tsuna innocently put their foreheads together, and called his name softly "Xanxus-san?"

"Damn it, why are you so damn adorable?" Xanxus practically pounced Tsuna, losing what seemed to be his last thread of self-control. Xanxus left a trail of kisses down Tsuna's torso, leaving several marks on his pale skin.

Xanxus seemed to be having fun, at least, sucking and kissing on Tsuna's soft skin, his free hand moved down to take of Tsuna's pants. He was a man of experience, but even so something about doing it with Tsuna made him feel a little nervous. Xanxus could feel the young boy trembling beneath him, he knew this must have been Tsuna's first time. He stopped and kissed Tsuna's lips gently.

"Tsunayoshi…" Xanxus whispered against Tsuna's lips. Completely taken over by instinct, Tsuna grabbed Xanxus and kissed him hungrily, "Just hurry."

"Heh." Xanxus chuckled contently and happily obliged "You're a predator after all."

**~tsuzuku~**

**

* * *

**

**Hachi:** Gawd, I write lousy pr0n o_O I'm slapping myself in the face right now, I'm sorry for what I wrote but I hope you like it anyway. Now that I'm sober, I don't think I can ever write something like this ever again. I decided to cut the H scene short because for the love of Pete GOOD GAWD I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS. *_* Sorry if the transition is a bit off, writing this is more embarrassing than I thought… I'll definitely try to fix this in the future, so be in touch :)

Anyway, Xanxus,

HE'S A 14 YEAR OLD KID, YOU BEAST.

Well, the doujinshis I read seem to conveniently forget that when they pair up Tsuna with all the characters in the series (alive OR dead– such as Vongola Primo. Heck I found one of Tsuna and his dad *shudders*) so I figure I should conveniently forget that fact too.

Speaking of doujins, I found a Xanxus x Belphegor doujinshi the other day. Imagine my surprise. It was (un)surprisingly disturbing, but also sweet. Xanxus is hot as usual, of course ^w^

I think I should start reading those light novels for reference, since I'm utterly and completely clueless. That's why you get this lousy mini BL pr0n. I'm gravely sorry I failed to deliver.


	7. Answers

**Chapter 7: Answers**

**Hachi: **So what now? We had fun so time to bring this story to an end? We shall see…

Sorry for all of you who thought that I would continue the smut scene past the fore play. Unfortunately, I don't speak sex. No matter how vivid it is in my imagination, I'm a bit uncomfortable describing the details on how {Xanxus hand enveloped Tsuna's already erect cock and his tongue gently teases the tip. "You're dripping." His teased the boy beneath him that seemed to have lost himself in pleasure. […] His finger, wet with cum, probed into his opening stretching it in preparation of something larger to come. Tsuna groaned at the pain as large beady tears fell from his eyes. "Xa-Xanxus… Nngh… It… It hurts…", Xanxus didn't stop his finger from moving. "I'll make you feel good real soon." He said with…} ARGH I FEEL SO DIRTY NOW D: I'll stop before I end up at fanficrants.

I hope you guys don't think I'm holding the story hostage in exchange for reviews. That is not my intention. I just want to give a reasonable window of time before I upload, because I've written it already, but I don't want to upload all in one shot only to have it buried in the abyss of the interwebs. Spread the X27 love, people. However, I want to give people who took the time to review something they wanted that I can give, which is why I used this system of uploading.

The next chapter will be uploaded when we reach 70 or one week and it will be the last chapter :) So let's make it a nice, round number how bout it? (To tell you the truth I haven't proofread it so it's to buy me some time. Teehee.)

**Warning: **Cuddling? It's probably NSFW but not really… Xanxus being extremely OOC and uncharacteristically talkative near the end.

**Disclaimer: **Read previous chapter.

* * *

"Nn…" Xanxus woke up feeling strangely happy, almost giddy. His head felt light, not in a bad way, but as if he was refreshed from the inside out.

He wondered if he found the answer he was looking for, and if this was it.

So he felt for that boy? Is that it?

At first it was disapproval. Of course he wouldn't disapprove such a clueless weakling as the boss. Then envy, because the Ninth chose Tsuna and not him. When their flames clashed, there was only desire to kill. When he learned the meaning of the word defeat, Tsuna's words filled the void that used to be filled with bitterness.

He didn't realize that since the beginning his head had always been filled with the young Vongola.

Tsuna was still sleeping next to him, his head leaning on Xanxus' shoulder. He stroked Tsuna's head and kissed it. Tsuna opened his eyes lazily and closed it again, deciding the sun came out at the wrong hour today.

"Hey, wake up. You don't want breakfast?" Xanxus ruffled Tsuna's hair and kissed his cheek.

"…Mmn… Sunday." Tsuna muttered sleepily and nuzzled against Xanxus' neck.

"Hmm? In that case…" Xanxus kissed him on the forehead and again on the bridge of his nose before proposing an idea, "…You want to do it once before breakfast?"

Before Tsuna had the chance to respond, a loud pounding can be heard from downstairs.

"Juudaimeeee!!!" called the offender, quickly identifying himself as Gokudera.

"Ignore him." Xanxus grumbled as he leaned in to kiss Tsuna.

"Juuuuu~ Daaaai~ Meeee!!!!" the obnoxious pounding and yelling continued, "Are you okay Juudaime? Juudaime!!"

"Aw, shit." Xanxus cursed. The mood was completely lost.

"Stay here and get dressed, I'll get it." Xanxus rose and went downstairs.

***

Tsuna sat up; out of breath with face red and heart pounding like crazy. He remembered what happened last night; he just couldn't believe that he actually did what he did.

He inspected himself in the mirror and saw numerous kiss marks, complete and undeniable evidence that he did, in fact, make some serious love with Xanxus. (And was about to do it again moments ago)

"Aaaah! That was so embarrassing!!" he cried in frustration. What was he thinking? With a man that scared the crap out of him, and older than him by at least 10 years. Not to mention the fact that he was… He…

He made Tsuna felt pretty good.

"_ARGH, I WANT TO DIG A HOLE AND DISAPPEAR INTO THE BOTTOM OF THE EARTH." _Tsuna felt so embarrassed he wanted to die.

Then he sneezed and decided to find something to wear before he catches a cold. He forgot that he left the clean folded laundry downstairs and didn't have anything clean other than his underwear.

Then he saw the shirt Xanxus threw on the floor the night before.

_Well, anything is better than naked, right?_

***

Xanxus was pissed that someone interrupted what could have been his second lucky break, but he had such a great time last night he decided that he'll show mercy to this kid. Maybe.

"Aah, I'm comin' I'm comin." He opened the door wearing his obviously pissed off face, hoping that it would drive Gokudera away. "Whaddya want, you fucking trash?"

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Gokudera spat, glowering at the older man "And why the hell are you answering the door like you own the damn house!?"

After a moment Gokudera realized something else he should be asking.

"… Why are you half-naked?"

'_And what is that red bruise on your neck?' _ was what Gokudera wanted to ask but he was too afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh this?" he smirked, glad to find something to piss Gokudera even more, "Let's just say I had your precious Juudaime for dessert last night."

SNAP.

Gokudera's jaw fell onto the floor. He stared at Xanxus in complete disbelief, as if Xanxus just admitted that he cross dress as a hobby. His brains tried to unravel what Xanxus just said, hoping that there was somehow, somehow another meaning that didn't mean what he thought it meant. "Aaah… You… Juudaime… la-last night?"

"Although looking at all these," he smirked as he inspected his own torso, "I should say your Juudaime had me for dessert."

"JUUDAIMEEEEEE!!!!!" Gokudera cried in despair, his whole world crumbled behind him as he broke into tears and fell onto the floor.

"What's with all the loud noise?" Tsuna came running down the stairs at possibly the best or worst timing, but definitely with the worst costume. He was wearing Xanxus' shirt which was too big for him it covered his boxers, so it looked like he wasn't wearing anything but. The neckline was too big it slid down one of his shoulders. The red marks on his legs and inner thigh dealt an even more devastating blow to Gokudera.

"Jyuu… Jyuudaimweeee…" Gokudera couldn't find any strength to stand anymore. "For-Forgive me… I have failed to protect your chastity…"

"Ah… Eh… Huh?" Tsuna wondered if he walked in on something strange.

He received a different reaction from Xanxus though. Without saying anything, he swept Tsuna off his feet and carried him upstairs.

"Xa-Xanxus-san?"

"You bastard! Where are you taking Juudaime?" Gokudera momentarily revived with his dynamites in hand, ready to blast Xanxus.

"Shut up! Go away! Don't look! I'll fucking kill you!!" Xanxus roared and gave Gokudera his deadliest glare. Gokudera froze on the spot, paralyzed with fear. He knew if he makes one wrong move, his ass is toast.

"Fuck off and lock the door before you leave." He said before finally disappearing into Tsuna's room.

***

"Don't go looking like this in front of other guys, got it?" He said as he dropped Tsuna on the bed and proceeded to kiss the bite mark he left the night before.

"Nnn… Looking like what?" Tsuna was completely clueless as to what Xanxus meant.

"Just don't." He whispered and licked Tsuna's ear, making Tsuna tremble slightly.

"Xanxus…" Tsuna ran his hand in Xanxus' hair, pulling him in for a kiss that left the two of them breathless.

"Dammit, I should just lock you up somewhere." Xanxus caught Tsuna's lips again and push him down, "You're driving me mad with hunger."

When Tsuna caught enough breath to speak, he asked, "Weren't you going to get breakfast?"

"I'm having it right now." He grinned and took off Tsuna's underpants.

***

When Tsuna came to it was already late afternoon, and his stomach growled in protest. Xanxus was sleeping on top of him, hugging him possessively with his head on Tsuna's chest. Tsuna stroked his head gently as he lost himself in thought.

Three days came and go like a whirlwind. Xanxus came in the pouring rain, wreck at least half of the house with no remorse, and then they had sex. No, that doesn't seem like a natural flow of things at all. To begin with, having 'Xanxus' and 'sex' in the same sentence is not what you would call natural at all, when it's involving Tsuna at least. He's a guy for pete's sake. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that he wanted to kill Tsuna not too long ago, and in fact almost succeeded in the course of these few days.

But yet Tsuna responded to his touch as if it's the most natural thing to do.

At first he thought it was pity. But he knew that a man as prideful like Xanxus didn't want pity, and Tsuna found himself respecting that. Fear was not exactly it, although Xanxus was kind of scary. His mind was filled with bewilderment of his own action, and his own heart.

At this point, Tsuna could only think of his feeling as affection. Why else were he not repulsed by the way Xanxus was touching him? _Okay, so there's the fact that Xanxus is possibly if not definitely experienced in this kind of thing, but then…_

What about his own reaction?

Didn't he find himself reacting, if not asking for Xanxus' touch? It was not as if it was _rape_ – Tsuna was confused at first, and then he was scared. But Xanxus was gentle. The way he touched him was as if Tsuna was something fragile and precious. He shuddered when he remembered the way Xanxus' wet tongue ran on his skin, and the way Xanxus' finger in his…

Tsuna blushed violently as he remembered every single detail of this morning, especially since Xanxus made a point of announcing every single thing he was doing to Tsuna.

'_Isn't it just lust then?' _came a thought that probably made more sense normally_._

But lust didn't explain how precious he considered the older man to be. It's funny how he could be ferocious and so unbelievably stubborn and cute sometimes.

He found his mind going on in circles and he got more and more frustrated and confused. It was like he didn't understand anything anymore. Suddenly, he felt Xanxus reaching for Tsuna's hand that was stroking him. Xanxus smiled and kissed his fingertips.

"You were making some really outrageous faces just now, you know that?"

Tsuna felt his face grow unbelievably hot, even more than usual if that's even possible. He covered his face with his pillow. He didn't know which one made him more embarrassed, facing Xanxus after sex or making some stupid faces in front of him.

Xanxus gave a hearty laugh and kissed him on _that_ spot he just discovered near Tsuna's belly button, sending a sharp sensation to Tsuna's certain part of the body. "Gah!" Tsuna jolted at the sudden stimulation and glared at Xanxus.

Xanxus grinned innocently and move up to kiss his lips softly. Tsuna closed his eyes to savor the moment. He established that yes, he liked kissing Xanxus, at least he understand that much. Once Xanxus was lying comfortably on the bed with Tsuna tucked in his arms, Tsuna asked nervously, "Um… Xanxus-san, why did you come to Japan?"

Xanxus was surprised at the sudden question, but he didn't show it.

"If I say I came because I want to have sex with you," he played with Tsuna's hair nonchalantly, "will you believe me?"

"You came all the way from Italy in the pouring rain to have sex with me?" Tsuna chuckled at how ridiculous that idea was, "If you tell me you're here to kill me I'll probably believe you."

"It's not as if that didn't come to mind." Xanxus answered honestly and Tsuna gulped. Xanxus laughed and rubbed Tsuna's cheek that turned pale, "Well, I didn't pull through with that plan, so you can relax."

"My reason for coming was…" Xanxus pondered a bit if he should tell the boy the answers he just found.

"I have questions, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Questions…?" Tsuna's hyper intuition probably caught something from that, but the fact that Xanxus' hand was on his butt didn't help him concentrate at all.

"Yes, that is my reason for coming here." He said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, "I'm here to find the answers."

"What… what is it?"

"I have many questions, in fact. Such as…" Xanxus let his sentence hang as he looked into Tsuna's eyes, "Why can't I get rid of you from my mind?"

Tsuna listened in silence, unable to take his eyes off Xanxus' crimson eyes.

"Why do I long for your warmth when I thought I've forgotten those feelings?"

Xanxus caressed his face gently and traced his neck line, making Tsuna shiver slightly, "Why do I think of you as so damn adorable it's making me lose my mind?"

"Why am I filled with the desire to monopolize you?"

"Why do whenever I see you," he let his face came close to Tsuna as he gave him a small kiss; "I want to kiss you?"

Tsuna watched Xanxus' lips nervously with face blushing like crazy. When he moved his eyes up to Xanxus' face, he noticed that Xanxus was silent, waiting.

"That…" Tsuna heard himself say, "…that almost sounds like you like me."

Xanxus chuckled. _Almost? _He saw Tsuna's face reddened as he hid his face in Xanxus' arms, embarrassed of his own words.

"I guess I have my answer." He hugged him and kissed the top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna closed his eyes and snuggled closer. After a while, he said softly, "If I have the same questions…"

"…Does that mean I like you too?"

Xanxus couldn't believe his ears. He held Tsuna at arms-length so they were face-to-face and looked into his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't just making fun of him. Tsuna big eyes were looking straight at him, surprised at Xanxus' sudden movement. His brown doe-like eyes was looking at him with question, but in every way he was earnest. Xanxus then pinched Tsuna's cheek with all his strength, trying to see if this was a dream, or if Tsuna was dreaming.

"Ow ow ow owwww~~" Tsuna whimpered in pain and a tear fell. Nope, it was real.

Xanxus ruffled Tsuna's hair and laughed, "…I guess it does."

Tsuna stared at the older man, puzzled. Before he could catch a glimpse at his expression, Xanxus pulled him to his arms and held him so tightly he can barely move. "Hey, say it again."

"What?"

"What you just said. Say it again." Xanxus demanded again. Tsuna still couldn't see his expression, but Tsuna sighed and smiled as he said "I love you."

"I love you." Tsuna said again as he hugged him, "Did you hear me?"

"Aaargh… Goddammit, that is so not fair." Xanxus felt his face reddening and let out a defeated sigh. Tsuna chuckled and moved in for another kiss, this time on the lips, asking innocently "What is?"

It's not fair how a mere three words from you can fill me with so much happiness, Xanxus thought.

"Xanxus?"

"…Pack your bags, I'm taking you back with me to Italy."

"…"

"…Eh?"

**~tsuzuku~**

* * *

**Hachi:** I can't believe I tried to write another pr0n. You guys put me up to this, but I managed to stop myself before things get too… H. It seems like Xanxus want to do it every moment they're awake, seriously. Tsk tsk tsk.

Urgh. When I was writing the part where they were cuddling and talking, I blushed so hard… It was so fluffy it's embarrassing. Anyway, I'm wondering, how come semes in BL mangas don't blush that much? It's as if they never get shy, sheesh.


	8. Sacrifice

**Chapter 8: Sacrifice **

* * *

**Hachi**: I'm baaaaack~~~ 3 3 3 :3

Err… yeah. Um. Sorry for the OOCness and fluff in the previous chapter. I'm going to try my best to cut it down a bit. But anyway, thanks for all of you who put up with me, and especially thank you to those who reviewed. I also apologized for the late (REAL LATE) update. Real life turned out to be more demanding than I thought.

And here's what happened: my laptop died and went to heaven. And it reincarnated as a MacBook Pro. So here I am typing merrily the final chapter for your enjoyment.

There won't be a continuation of this fic (or so I planned, but we'll see). As a warning, I haven't watched or read Reborn since the first Byakuran/10 years later arc (I haven't even finished it so I don't even know the conclusion of that arc) so sorry if some parts are off . If any of you can get me interested in Reborn again I'll appreciate it though :)

This one is a long one as per request.

**Warnings**: Whenever Gokudera and Xanxus meet, the language is not going to be pretty. You can read it, just don't say the words you learn from my fic in front of your parents. O_o But if you got this far you probably don't really mind those. I hope.

* * *

They ended up spending the whole day in bed. Not doing what some may think they were doing, but rather arguing about Xanxus' plan to abduct Tsuna to Italy. Tsuna stood firm; he didn't want to go. Xanxus, who were not used to begging, tried every method to convince him. But no matter how much Xanxus asked, cuddled, and reason with Tsuna, he wouldn't go.

"Tsunayoshi…" Xanxus rubbed his forehead against Tsuna's shoulder, attempting to get the boy to hear him out. He was hugging him from behind as the boy tried to sleep without any success.

"I told you I can't." Tsuna sighed, exasperated, trying not to show that he was almost ready to give in, "I have school, and I can't just leave my mom alone like that."

"Fine, we'll take her to Italy too then."

"…What kind of crazy idea are you spouting!" Tsuna felt like whacking him in the head.

Xanxus groaned in protest, "Then tell me what we should do."

Tsuna turned around and looked at him for a second before he pull Xanxus into his arms. "Why don't we…" Tsuna stroke his head several times before he kissed it, "…stay like this until morning and go to sleep?"

"Heh." Xanxus kissed the bare skin in front of him before he gently nipped Tsuna's nipples, "You act like this and expect me to just let you sleep? Think again."

"Xanxus…" Tsuna sighed as he managed to push Xanxus away before both of them lose control. Again. "No more, I have school tomorrow." Tsuna said as he turned around and wrap the blanket around himself.

Xanxus frowned at the second time Tsuna mentioned 'school' as an excuse. _Maybe I should just burn the whole stupid thing down,_ he thought. He hugged Tsuna from behind and decided to go to sleep and think about it the next day.

Xanxus woke up when he heard the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 7:30. Tsuna slept soundly in his arms, not showing any sign of waking up.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called from downstairs cheerfully. Apparently he had already established yesterday's occurrence as a bad dream, probably the result of too much smoking, and withdrew into a state of denial. "I come to pick you up for school!"

_Fuck, that trash just won't go away_, Xanxus thought, annoyed for more reasons than one.

Xanxus gazed at Tsuna's peaceful sleeping face for a moment while the door bell was still ringing. He decided to wake Tsuna up before the doorbell annoys him to death.

"Mmh… Xanxus…?" Tsuna lazily opened his eyes and groaned when he remembered it was Monday, "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30. Now that you're awake, can you get rid of that trash standing at your…"

"7:30! Oh no, I'm late for school!" Tsuna sprang out the bed without a second thought and got dressed in a hurry as he ran downstairs, stumbling a few times as he put his pants on. Xanxus laid there dumbfounded. He could hear Tsuna opening the door for Gokudera, "Sorry, Gokudera-kun! I'll be ready in a minute! Just hold on, okay?"

Xanxus grumbled as he felt the bed grew cold without Tsuna. He got up, put on some clothes and went downstairs to find something to eat. And annoy Gokudera while he's at it.

"Hey, trash." Xanxus spat when he saw Gokudera, "I thought I told you to fuck off yesterday."

"You're still here?" Gokudera glared fearlessly at the man standing on the stairs, "How long are you planning to stick to Juudaime like a piece of shit that wouldn't fall into the toilet bowl?"

Xanxus twitched at that insult, eyes blazing with anger "That's my line, you fucking piece of trash."

"The hell! I've been with him longer than you!" Gokudera yelled with anger, "I'm much more important than some enemy turned stalker that just appeared out of the blue like you."

"Heh. Is that what you've been holding on?" Xanxus scoffed, looking down at the silver-haired boy.

"It doesn't matter how long the time I spent with him." Xanxus said with confidence fit of a boss, "What matters is that he chose me above anybody else."

Gokudera couldn't find any retort to that and he bit his lip in mortification. Just in that time, Tsuna stepped out of the bathroom and noticed the stale atmosphere between the two men.

"Go-Gokudera-kun? Xanxus? Is everything alright?" he asked reluctantly, even though he knew the answer would be no. But Gokudera quickly turned bright and chipper again when he saw Tsuna, "Yes, Juudaime! Everything is just fine."

Xanxus was a little taken aback by the sudden change in attitude, but Gokudera just kept smiling at Tsuna, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Tsuna said with a smile, glad everything (seemed to be, at least) back to normal.

Before they leave the house, Gokudera faced Xanxus one more time.

"Hey, perverted stalker rapist." He meant Xanxus. Xanxus answered with a glare.

"Continuing on what we talked about earlier." Gokudera said, eyes filled with conviction, "To me it doesn't matter who he chose, all that matters is I chose him."

"And yes, I'll follow him around like goldfish shit if I have to." He continued with Tsuna watching nervously, worrying about a fight that might break out any second. "So you better ready your ass, one day I'll blast you out of Juudaime's life."

"Heh. Fucking try it if you can, you piece of trash." Xanxus listened with mild amusement, and now a slight respect, "I'll be waiting."

_So this brat knows how to talk_, he thought, finding Gokudera slightly more likable. At least he knew his loyalty to Tsuna and Vongola was real.

"O-Okay then, we'll be going now." Tsuna nervously checked his cell phone to see the time. They might still make it if they hurry.

"If you get hungry you can reheat last night's leftovers in the fridge." Tsuna gave some last instructions, "…and can you wash the bed sheets? It's kinda s-sticky and so… Um… the new sheets are in the cupboard in the laundry room."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and go." Xanxus said until he had a good idea to annoy Gokudera.

"Tsunayoshi." he grabbed Tsuna's hand as he was leaving, turning him around and gave him a deep kiss with Gokudera watching, completely frozen in mortification. Tsuna had to break the kiss as he gasped for air, but Xanxus captured his lips again. His tongue playfully jostled with Tsuna's before he ended it with a peck.

"Be home soon." Xanxus grinned as he waited for Gokudera's reaction. Tsuna's reaction was more amusing however.

Tsuna turned complete and bright red. His mouth was trying to form words but nothing came out. Xanxus sadistic little heart couldn't help but think how cute he was, blushing so furiously over a kiss. He leaned in to give him another one, but Yamamoto showed up with his usual bright smile.

"Yo, Tsuna! Oh, Gokudera is here too." Yamamoto greeted cheerfully, "What are you guys still doing here? We're going to be late."

"Ah! Eh… Right!" Tsuna was brought back into reality and didn't waste a second in grabbing Gokudera and Yamamoto and jetting out of there, "OkThenSeeYouBye!"

"…"

"…That idiot… Who gave him the permission to hold another guy's hand?"

Xanxus tossed the sheet into the washer and dunked a li~ttle bit too much detergent in the washer. He then walked to the kitchen to find the leftover cream stew and heat it up in the microwave. While he was waiting for the food to reheat, he took a cup from the cabinet and poured some barley tea for himself.

Somewhere in the middle he thought, "Hell, why does it feel like I'm living here?"

He heard the timer beep from the microwave and took the plate out. He decided to eat in the living room and watch TV, see if there's any continuation of yesterday's TV drama. Although normally he wouldn't care, he's just curious who Chihiro was going to choose, his classmate slash childhood friend Akinobu or a young tech CEO that frequents the café where she work, Keigo.

He was at the exciting part where Keigo tried to kiss her in the car when he heard a voice, "What the HELL are you doing?"

There at the door stood Squalo, with his signature silver hair, Varia uniform, and absolutely no volume control.

"VOOOI! Boss, you left your Varia duties for days, cut off any contact, and now you're sitting in Sawada Tsunayoshi's house eating cream stew while watching some afternoon TV drama?" Squalo summed up the situation quite nicely. Still loud though. "What the HELL are you wearing?"

"Shut up, you're interrupting me at the important part." Xanxus said, eyes still fixated on the TV screen. Chihiro managed to push him away and opened the car door, running away tearfully from Keigo. She ran to the park where she met, surprise, Akinobu.

"…Who's the other guy?"

"Her childhood friend. He confessed to her yesterday after holding a one-sided affection for 10 years."

"Heh. That's stupid…" Squalo scoffed before he found himself absorbed in the story, "…Wait, what is he doing?"

Chihiro cried in Akinobu's arms, confessing tearfully how she just cannot forget about Akinobu. Akinobu held her quietly. After she calmed down, he asked her if that's how she truly felt.

"What the hell are you saying? Kiss her now!" Squalo now sat down next to Xanxus, hand reaching for the rice crackers left in the bowl on the table.

"No, he's stupid. I think he's going to let her go." Xanxus added another comment, his cream stew forgotten and cold.

Akinobu then told her that she didn't have to feel guilty about his confession yesterday. He told her to be honest with her feelings and not let her heart be confused. No matter what she chose, Akinobu would always be by her side, wishing for her happiness.

"God, I can't watch this anymore." Squalo grew annoyed, but he kept watching anyway.

Chihiro, eyes finally opened now by her best friend Akinobu, ran to the city in the night trying to find Keigo. She then ran into some thugs on the alleys where they try to mug her AND rape her. Just in the nick of time, someone saved her and beat up all the thugs. She looked up, to find that, surprise, Keigo has found her and saved her.

Keigo helped her up and gave her his jacket to cover up her disheveled clothes. Chihiro tearfully apologized for her actions earlier today and confessed to him that she wanted to be with him. Keigo hugged her tightly and he told her that he was so happy and he will never let her go. The camera panned to Akinobu, who stood not too far away from them but still stood unnoticed. He had been following her because he was worried, and just before he jumped in to save her, Keigo has already done the job.

Akinobu smiled bitterly as he walked away, alone. Tear fell across his cheek as the ending BGM starts to play. The screen then showed Chihiro and Keigo walking together hand in hand, and ended with Chihiro staring back to Akinobu's lonely figure.

"…Ridiculous." Squalo said as he wiped away a tear. A tear, mind you. A single, manly, teardrop.

"Are you crying?" Xanxus lifted an eyebrow.

"I AM not!" Squalo said defensively, although his eyes were kind of glossy.

"Say, boss. If it were you, what would you do?" Squalo asked him as he bit into another rice cracker.

"If it were me…?" Xanxus pondered a bit, placing obviously Tsuna as Chihiro "You mean if I were Akinobu?"

"Yeah. Just curious."

"Isn't it obvious? I'll burn that shitty Keigo to ashes." Xanxus took a bite of his cream stew and spit it out. It was cold and disgusting. He stood up and went to the kitchen to reheat it again.

"I thought so." Squalo grinned, flipping the channel nonchalantly and feeling strangely at home. "You're not the type to sacrifice for the one you love, huh boss?"

"What?" Xanxus' head popped up from the kitchen, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well yeah, see that Akinobu guy? He sacrificed his own love so Chihiro could be happy with Keigo."

"So what, so she can't be happy with Akinobu? That's just mean he doesn't have the guts or the confidence to make her happy. That's what makes him a loser." Xanxus replied rather heatedly even though they were just talking about some drama. Or were they?

"Do _you_ have the confidence, boss?" Squalo looked at him meaningfully.

Xanxus looked straight at him and said, "Hell yeah I do."

_Sacrifice and the like are just romantic bullcrap_, he thought. _It's just some over-confident, self-righteous over-glorified concept that people use to disguise the cowardice underneath. If you want something, you grab it with all your strength. Otherwise, maybe you don't want it at all. _

That was why he made up his mind that Tsuna was coming with him, no matter what.

After he heard the report from Squalo, as the boss he understands that he couldn't leave his spot empty any longer. Although the rest of the Varia members were doing fine, he as the leader needed to be there.

Just about as much as he needed Tsuna to be with him.

"So boss, " Squalo was getting ready to contact the rest of the Varia, "what is your plan going to be?"

Xanxus being Xanxus, he never had to choose. He had to have both.

"I'm going to talk to Sawada Tsunayoshi, prepare for my return tonight." He stood as he stepped out of the room. "Have a car waiting outside at 8 PM sharp."

"I got it." Squalo stood up and was ready to leave when all of the sudden, he stopped.

Xanxus was moving the laundry from the washer to the dryer. He threw in some dryer sheets into the machine, set it up and pressed the button. Then he noticed that Squalo was watching him.

"What?"

"…What are you doing?"

"Laundry."

"…"

It was then that Squalo knew that his boss has been domesticated by a 15-year old.

"Hey Tsuna, what's wrong with Gokudera?" Yamamoto gestured to the lifeless figure that sat slumped on his desk since morning.

"A…ahaha… Um… Who knows?" Tsuna tried to feign ignorance when he knew it was the kiss Xanxus gave him this morning.

Gokudera sat there, his eyes blank and his spirit kind of floating around out of his body. Yamamoto playfully poked him, but he only swayed for a bit and there was no reaction. He nudged him a little bit, but there wasn't even a grunt out of the silver-haired boy. Yamamoto began to develop a great interest in this empty shell that used to be so feisty. He shook his shoulder a little, but the spirit wasn't even there. Yamamoto began to be more intrigued. They often say when push comes to a shove, only this time Yamamoto took it to a more literal approach. Gokudera fell off his chair with a loud noise and Yamamoto let out an unapologetic "Oops."

Gokudera rose from the floor, a black menacing aura behind him. "You fucking baseball idiot…."

"Hahaha! Sorry about that, I was…" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, although a part of him noticed the impending danger he was in. "…um, curious, you know? Like how much things can I do to you until you notice…"

"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD, YOU SHITTY BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera lit his dynamite and chased Yamamoto out of the room, flinging his mini bombs to impede his escape. Tsuna sat there, dumbfounded.

"Wow, he revived Gokudera-kun…" he unconsciously commented. Those two may be pretty compatible after all. He just wished they wouldn't meet Hibari running like that in the hallway.

With the two troublemakers gone, Tsuna sat and pondered about what Xanxus said the night before.

"…_I'm taking you back with me to Italy."_

Tsuna knew there was no way for Xanxus to stay there forever like the rest of the freeloaders. (At once he knew that he would end up killing Gokudera and Lambo, two of the clingiest, peskiest, and the most obnoxious of the group). But he also knew that there was no way for him to go to Italy, as he had already explained to Xanxus. He had his obligation as a student here to go to school, as well as his family and friends to leave behind.

"…And the only Italian word I know is merci…" Tsuna sighed as he slumped onto his desk, not realizing that 'merci' is French, not Italian. There was just no way that this boy can move to Italy just like that, especially to live in a mafia society. Granted he would have to go there one day, but…

"I don't want to leave Namimori…" he sighed again, rather sadly. _But I don't want to leave Xanxus either._ Either option meant he had to sacrifice one or the other. He wondered if there really was no way to get both.

He let out another sigh, this time it caught the attention of both Hana and Kyoko.

"Oi, Sawada. What's with the sighing?" Hana asked with her hands on her hips. "You got some love problems or something?"

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Kurokawa-san, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna lifted his head from his desk a little, and sighed again.

"ARGH that is so annoying." Hana referred to his pathetic sighing, "What's your problem? Just spit it out!"

"…I'm in a dilemma." He finally said.

"Tsuna-kun… Is there anything we can do to help?" Kyoko touched his shoulder softly, oblivious that she was Tsuna's love interest until not too long ago.

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna was a bit touched by her gentleness, "Um… you see…"

"Let's say that you fell in love with a guy, and you're just so in love with him you don't want to be separated…" Tsuna began, although inside he felt so stupid for discussing this with girls. "But that guy had to go back, see, because he lives in another country. He wanted to take you with him, but you don't want to leave Namimori. What would you do?"

He looked at the girls, hopeful that one of them might have the answer.

"Umm… Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko seemed to be deep in thought, "Why a guy?"

"S-Suppose it was you, let's say we're talking about you."

"Hmmm if it were me, huh?" Hana said after thinking for a while, "I'll probably leave Namimori and go with him."

"R-Really, you would?"

"I mean, it's not as if he's leaving you behind like some summer fling." Hana said rationally, "Him wanting to take you with him means that he must be quite in love with you. I think that kind of person is wonderful, albeit a little pushy." Tsuna nodded excitedly.

"So I think that with a partner like that, I would feel secure no matter where I am." She finished her answer, imagining adult Lambo as 'that person' and sighing dreamily. "I would definitely go with him, no matter where he takes me."

"W-What do you think, Kyoko-chan?"

"Hmmm… I have to say I disagree with Hana-chan." Kyoko said, smiling. "You said that 'I' have a lingering feeling towards Namimori, so that means I must've had something very important that I can't leave behind."

"Although what Hana-chan said is not wrong, but if we add that factor that you wanted to stay in Namimori, I think that person will understand." She continued, "It's not as if the love will vanish if you don't see each other, unless you're going to say the distance is stronger than your bonds."

Tsuna stared at her face quietly as she explains. "So I really have to sacrifice one, huh…"

Kyoko smiled sweetly, "You don't really have to sacrifice anything, Tsuna-kun."

"Afterall, distance is just distance, but the love is still there. Yes there is a need to touch, and a need to see, but as long as the love is still here you're not really sacrificing anything."

"It's your decision, Sawada." Hana added.

Tsuna understood, but now the problem was making Xanxus understand.

Tsuna came home to find the house completely dark. He managed to appease Gokudera's anger and stopped him from killing Yamamoto, but Hibari-san caught them and made them stay after school. He was lucky he didn't get bitten to death – only half dead. He took off his shoes and walked in cautiously, feeling the wall for the light switch.

"Xanxus? I'm home." He called, but there was no answer. He grew anxious.

_What if he went back already without saying good bye?_

"Xanxus! Xanxus?" He called again, more frantically this time.

"Xan- Ulp!" he felt a hand grabbing him and someone hoisting him up. It was dark and he couldn't see who it was, but from the build he can somehow tell.

"Xanxus? Is that you?"

He didn't say anything, but he hauled Tsuna over his shoulder and walked towards the door. Tsuna immediately knew what was going on. "Xanxus!" Tsuna cried in protest as he struggled, trying to break free from his grip. It was no use, as his grip was too strong. "Let go of me!"

He didn't even bother to stop when he picked up Tsuna's shoes and was about to open the door when Tsuna managed to squirm enough to face him and plant a wet desperate kiss on his lips. That stopped him in his tracks.

"Xanxus." He called again, although he was a bit unsettled because he still couldn't see his face, thus not completely identifying the offender. "Xanxus, let me see your face. I want to talk to you."

The shadow stood still quietly for a while until somebody flicked the light switch on.

"There's no avoiding it anymore, boss. Plan failed." Squalo stood by the staircase, next to the light switch, "You have to talk to him after all."

"Xanxus?" Tsuna stared questioningly at the man holding him, his face frowning as he went back inside and walked into the living room. He gently put him on the sofa and sat down.

"Oi trash, get lost. I don't need you listening to this." He glared at Squalo, who just shrugged and went outside. His boss didn't want him to listen to him being all mushy towards a 15 year old kid, fine. He didn't want to hear it anyway.

So he told himself, but he snuck into the garden to see if he can hear anything from the living room.

Xanxus sat facing Tsuna. Silence filled that room for a short while, but it was a painful one. For many times Tsuna wanted to say something, but he held himself back.

"…I have to go back to Italy." Xanxus finally said.

Tsuna watched the older man in front of him quietly and said, "…I know."

"I want to take you back with me."

"…I know."

Xanxus' eyes lit when Tsuna said that, "Then, let's…"

His words were cut off when Tsuna said quickly, "But I can't go with you."

Xanxus looked surprised, and then perplexed. He watched the boy looking down, fists clenched tightly as if he was unwilling to lose his resolve. Well, so was Xanxus.

"Why the hell not!"

Tsuna flinched a little bit when Xanxus raised his voice, but quickly regained his composure. "This is my home." He said with a small voice.

"This is where I belong." he continued with a louder voice. "This is where my family is and this is where I'm needed."

Xanxus looked straight into the boy with the brave face that he recognized as the man he loves. He was wrong when he thought this boy had no making of a boss.

Xanxus' heart wavered a bit before he looked him in the eyes with no intention of backing down. "You are the Vongola Tenth boss." he started, "Where I am going is where you belong."

Xanxus can see Tsuna's face change as he felt the sense of responsibility. He decided to go ahead with the attack. "Sooner or later you would need to go to Italy, Tsuna. Such is the responsibility of a boss."

Tsuna stayed silent as Xanxus continued, "I had to return to Italy even though I don't want to force you to make a difficult decision, because I know that I can no longer leave that position unattended. As a leader sometimes you have to sacrifice something."

"I have no intention of sacrificing anything, Xanxus." Tsuna cut in as he gained his resolve.

"Not you, not Vongola, not my family or friends." Tsuna gave a small smile.

"I'm selfish so I want everything that's important to me. I don't want to sacrifice anything." He smiled as he held Xanxus' hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "But as I am now my power is not enough to be in that position."

"That's why Xanxus, I need you to–" Tsuna's words went into Xanxus' throat as Xanxus closed in and kissed him, taking him into his arms. Tsuna felt strength leaving him as he desperately clung to the man he was about to let go, crying into his shoulders. "I don't want you to go." He sobbed, as he held on to Xanxus "I don't want you to go, but I–"

Xanxus captured his lips again, not willing to hear what Tsuna was about to say. Even though he understood, he understood Tsuna very well, he knew that if he let himself hear it his heart would surely break. He held Tsuna close in his arms, taking in his warmth, his scent, his heartbeat, the gentleness that he felt in his heart whenever Tsuna is near, even the warm tears as it fell onto Xanxus' neck.

"I'll be waiting." Tsuna heard him whisper. He held back his tears as he nodded.

Squalo stood outside, listening in, deep in thought.

Rain falls quietly as if seeing the them off, the same way the heavy rain welcomed Xanxus in days ago. Squalo and Xanxus stood outside the gate with bodyguards holding umbrellas over them

"Do you have everything you need?" Tsuna asked him as he saw him off at the gate. Vongola's black Mercedes waited in front of his house with trunk full of Japanese souvenirs.

"Yeah." Xanxus gave a somewhat lonely smile. "I didn't bring anything here anyway."

And didn't return with anything, he thought as he felt a twang of pain in his heart.

Tsuna seemed to share the thought as he looked down, gathering his courage to look at Xanxus without tearing up. "Well," he said as he pushed himself to smile "be careful on your way, okay? And don't push yourself too hard. A-And also..."

Xanxus gently captured him in his arms to stop him from saying more. He didn't return to see Tsuna wear that kind of expression. So he composed himself as much as he can and whispered "I'm going."

Tsuna quietly nodded.

"I love you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." he smiled as he caress his cheek and gave him a peck. No more, as Xanxus didn't know what he would do should he see Tsuna's breathless face again.

"I love you, Xanxus." Tsuna smiled as he watched Xanxus walk to the car, his black mantle swayed as he walked with the dignity of a boss.

Squalo watched silently as his boss entered the car, without looking back to the boy that he left behind, the boy that did not once leave his eyes off Xanxus.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Squalo gestured to the driver to get in and start the car before he turned to Tsuna "Thank you for taking care of the boss all this while."

"Ah." Tsuna gave a weak laugh, "No no no, not at all. He's the one taking care of me."

Squalo nodded a little. He glanced at the boss sitting on the back seat, looking straight ahead, putting a stoic face to slowly numb his feelings. Squalo sighed and smiled. "Well, come play to Italy sometimes. We'll see ya later."

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled and gave a small wave. He turned around to enter the house.

"AS IF!" Squalo went and snatched Tsuna by the waist and made a run for the car.

"Wha-wha-wha!" Tsuna didn't even had any time to struggle when Squalo shoved him to the car and onto Xanxus' lap.

"Whoa!" Xanxus yelled in surprise as he felt the boy fell on his lap and held him so he didn't fall over.

Squalo jumped in the car with one fell swoop and closed it. "GO GO GO GO!" He yelled to the driver who promptly stepped on the gas and left the house.

The whole car was silent for a while.

"What... just happened?" Tsuna broke the silence reluctantly, still on Xanxus lap and still held safely in his arms.

"We're kidnapping you." Squalo said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Tsuna and Xanxus cried in unison, followed by Xanxus' "I thought we're not gonna do that plan!" Tsuna threw a death glare at Xanxus.

"Well, as it turns out I think that you still need to take care of the boss, Sawada." Squalo grinned, "Think of it as a summer training course."

"I thought you understand what I'm trying to tell you!" Tsuna yelled at Xanxus.

"I did understand! It was Squalo who did this, not me!" Xanxus argued, then sighed as he met Tsuna's stubborn glare. "Fine. I'm sorry. I'll get you back home."

"Well I-"

RRRRRRRIIIING

In that same moment Squalo's phone ringed and he picked it up.

"Hello." came a familiar voice from the loudspeaker.

"Who's that?" Xanxus asked cautiously.

"So I just got home from a trip to find the door open and the whole second floor charred." said the caller "I heard something from Gokudera and Yamamoto. Where are you now?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried in surprise.

"Heh. On the way to the airport with your lovely student." Squalo grinned confidently "He's going to be with us for a while. We're kidnapping him for a bit, I'm sure you don't mind."

Came silence from the other end, followed by a chuckle "Sure, why not. Take him."

"WHAT!" Tsuna grabbed the phone "Reborn! This is you right? What do you mean!"

"You're done with your finals last week and golden week is only one week away, I don't see why you can't go." Reborn said calmly, despite Gokudera yelling desperately in the background that they should form a search and rescue party to Italy.

"Tsunayoshi." came her mother's cheerful and kind voice.

"Mom!" Tsuna exclaimed with joy before remembering what state he left the house in "L-Listen, I can explain about the kitchen and the second floor..."

"Tsuna-chan," she said again, gently "So Reborn-chan said that if I let the nice men take you to Italy for the study trip they're going to redo the whole second floor hall and kitchen that was ruined while I'm gone?"

Gulp. Maybe it's a good thing I'm not there, he thought, she doesn't sound very happy.

"Yes. Yes we will." Xanxus took the initiative and snatched the phone, ignoring Tsuna's tearful glare. "Marble, hard wood, gold plated, diamond crusted, do what you want. Just give the bill to the baby and we'll take care of it."

"My, that sounds delightful." she exclaimed cheerfully "Please take good care of my son."

"We will." Xanxus grinned and Tsuna felt like a prey on his lap.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's voice came on the phone again and Xanxus let Tsuna hold the phone. "Learn a lot about Vongola and Varia, it will do you good. This is also a good time to assert your position as the Tenth. Survey the situation well, know the inner workings, and learn combat and leadership from Varia. This is a little bit earlier than I planned, but seems fine."

Tsuna said nothing as he slowly came into terms with his situation. "When summer vacation comes I will take the guardians to visit you and see how much you've grown." Reborn continued, "Do your best, Tsuna."

"Bye-bye Tsuna-chan, enjoy your vacation!"

"Juuuudaimeeeeee~~ I'm coming for y-"

-CLICK-

Xanxus took the phone from Tsuna and hung up before throwing it back to Squalo. He turned to the boy on his lap while flashing a somewhat childish grin, "So there you have it."

"...You planned this, didn't you." Tsuna accusingly glared at the older man.

"Nope." he smiled contently as he pulled the boy closer. "It went better than planned."

Tsuna nuzzled against his neck and took in his scent as he sighed and gave in.

"You're right, Tsuna. We never had to sacrifice anything."

**-End-**

* * *

Hachi: BWAAAH! It's done! It's over! It's finished! Haa... haa... haa...

For some of you it's nearly 2 years wait before this series come into completion... Hahaha. I really apologize for that and I appreciate that you waited patiently and keep me under your Story Alert *cough sorry if I'm a big dissapointment cough*. As thanks for being so loyal, there's a short epilogue chapter follows :)

…Somewhere in the middle I felt like I was writing another fic. Meh, oh well, whatever :D *ignorant grin* The Akinobu=Chihiro=Keigo love triangle is something I thought of out of the blue, trying to make use of all the stereotype I can find from Asian TV dramas. Don't let it get to you if it sounds familiar.

It's been a long long journey when I started this fic, and a long long time since I like Reborn enough to write a fic about it. My current fandom is Ao no Exorcist (Yukio and Rin 3!), Sket Dance (Bossun and Tsubaki? Maybe? I keep thinking of Bossun and Agata though...) and Nurarihyon no Mago (Rikuo and Zen) so might write something about that later.

Also I might transfer some of the fics from my old account, some of them are from some dying fandom (Eyeshield 21, Air Gear, Fire Emblem etc LOL). They're REALLY old, but I still like reading them.

Until then, Hachi signing off~!


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Argh this sucks.

This sucks. This really really sucks.

You know, there's a lot of things that sucks in this world. War, famine and drought among one of them. Global warming is among the top ten. Stubbing your toe on the corner of the cabinet sucks. Getting your hair tangled when you're brushing them sucks. Having no milk when you're craving for cereal sucks.

There's a lot of things that sucks in this world. But for me, sitting on the backseat of a car unable to escape as your boss –the kind that you fought to death for– flirts with a 15 year old, that sucks.

"Geeez... you can let go of me now!" Tsuna blushed beet red as Xanxus refused to let the boy off his lap.

"You know, you're technically my hostage." Xanxus fended off all his struggles and instead pulling him closer, nuzzling his face against Tsuna's soft hair. "So I can't let you go that easily."

_Yeah right, you just want to spoil him. _I rolled my eyes as I force myself to look outside the window, wishing the car would go faster even though it was going fast enough already.

Though I couldn't help but steal a glance when I heard the boss laughed. Like, real laughter. Not a manic or evil laughter when he destroys something. Not of amusement when he kills. A real laughter, like a real person.

_Thank you, Sawada Tsunayoshi._ I thought as I felt a smile creeping to my lips.

* * *

In the Vongola private jet, I sat across the aisle from Xanxus and Tsuna. Tsuna nodded off and leaned on Xanxus' shoulder. Xanxus put a blanket on him and he had a gentle smile that I never knew he had.

I was full of thought as to what I've done, and whether it was the right thing to do. Whether the changes that Tsuna brought to Xanxus were necessary, or will it be a hindrance to Varia. I yawned and stretched my leg, getting ready for a nap. No sense in thinking it now, what's done is done.

"Squalo." I heard the boss' voice.

I glanced cautiously at Xanxus, who looked to Tsuna and then to me. "Thank you. "

"You've done a great job."

I stared a little bit dumbfounded at the man who didn't have the words 'Sorry', 'Thank you' or 'Please' in his vocabulary before. He never had to.

Feeling a little bit embarrassed and somewhat happy, I replied "Yeah. Anytime."

-END-

* * *

**Hachi:** Alright, this time it's REALLY over. Really. No, really.

Who am I kidding, I want to continue this fic. Especially since this is the first fic of mine that received so many reviews. But for X27 the part where Tsuna goes to Italy is a bit overdone... I'll keep that in the back burner for now and work on something else.

Huge thank you to all the readers, reviewers, watchers, and generally all of you who I appreciate very much! I can't reply to each and every one of you, but I do read every review and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. To those of you who kept watching even if I was in a horribly long hiatus. To my surprise and delight, none of you flamed or said any mean things to me, which encourages me to write again and finish this story albeit with a (probably) surprising turnout.

Special thanks to **mephistocat** who drew a fanfic of Xanxus in a frilly apron (!) I wish I can show it to you, but my laptop died a while back... OTL If you're reading this, I hope you still have the file because I very much want to see it again!


End file.
